Team AllStars goes on Vacation!
by MadFearow
Summary: Characters based off my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Team All-Stars goes on a vacation to Pokemon Island and find adventure to be waiting for them.
1. Not just junk mail

**Team All-Stars goes on Vacation**

**By: MadFearow aka Mr. Snorlax1986**

Author's Notes: This story is based off the characters in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team video game for the Game Boy Advance. However, I'm assuming that Blaze, the hero character, has always been a Pokemon and was never a human. Also, this story takes place in the same setting as the main games (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, etc.) Humans will not appear in this story.

**Not just junk mail**

Blaze's POV

Hello, I'm Blaze the Charmander. I lead a large rescue team known as All-Stars. We are a successful team who has rescued many Pokemon from peril and we have done many great services for Pokemon throughout the land.

I'm the team founder and the leader. The team's co-founder is my main partner and friend Chikorita. The two of us have recruited many Pokemon to our ranks. Our recruits come from all different species, but each one brings his or her strengths to the team. As of right now, we number almost 400 strong.

Recruits? Yep, but we don't recruit just anybody off the street. A lot of Pokemon come to us begging to join our team, but we reject a good deal of candidates. It's nothing personal if you can't join, though. There's just a limit on the amount of resources we have.

I'm a leader to many Pokemon, but I'm also their friend. I walk around the team members' residences daily and I always ask how they're doing. I listen to and answer questions and complaints. But surprisingly, everything has been smooth. I guess it's in us Pokemon's nature to be compliant.

I'm proud of my ragtag rescue team, which is why today I'll make an important announcement that every good team makes.

What kind of announcement, you ask? Well, my fellow "mail bird", Pepper the Pelipper, dropped a few letters in my mailbox a few days ago. When I heard her land on my mailbox, I went out of my house to greet Pepper.

"Hey, Pepper! What's up?" I called out to the Shorebird Pokemon.

"Not much, Blaze, I'm as fine as ever," Pepper said as she dropped a bunch of mail from her beak into the mailbox. "You've got mostly junk mail – but there's one letter you might like."

"Really?" I rushed to the mailbox and looked through the letters…Pokemon Rescue Team weekly, Pokemon Products weekly, blah, blah, blah….

"Ah, I found it!" I shouted as I held up a letter from "Pokemon Island Resort Services".

"Well, open it up and let's take a look-see!" Pepper said, grinning.

"Okay!" I opened up the letter. There were some pretty pictures included but I eventually found the meat of the letter, so to speak.

"Dear Team All-Stars," I read out loud.

"We cordially invite you to the Pokemon paradise known as Pokemon Island! Come join us in this lush resort area where many fun activities for Pokemon abound! At the special price of P24, 000 for the whole team, come and experience what Pokemon Island has to offer."

"Sincerely,

Your friends at Pokemon Island Resorts"

"Wow, awesome!" Pepper exclaimed. "We can go, right?"

"Yeah, every one in the rescue team can go!" I replied. "At P24, 000 we can easily foot the bill."

"Great!" Pepper replied. "So, should I tell the others?"

"Go ahead!" I said. "But they probably won't believe you. I'll be the one to make the official announcement. Let me do some preparations first, such as paying and whatnot. It will only take a few days."

"Okay!" Pepper then flapped her wings and flew off.

And, so that was what the today's announcement is going to be about. I sent Pepper and a few other Pokemon to spread word to all Team All-Stars residences.


	2. The Big Annoucement

Team All-Stars Goes On Vacation!

By: MadFearow aka Mr. Snorlax1986

**Chapter 2: The Big Announcement**

**Chikorita's POV**

Hi, I'm Chikorita, the co-founder of Team All-Stars! I've know Blaze for a long time, and I think he is a great leader to many Pokemon.

Blaze told me about the trip to Pokemon Island, and I was excited! Today would be the day he would announce it to everyone on the team. Also, me and him would be answering our teammates' questions.

I went over to Blaze's house early in the morning to get things ready for the announcement. Blaze had already sent word yesterday that the meeting would be at 3pm in the afternoon. As the day went on, I saw more and more Pokemon gather in front of the house, waiting for the announcement. The Pokemon were all shapes and sizes, and they all came from all across the Pokemon world.

When the crowd was large enough (about 400 Pokemon) Blaze and I walked out of the house and stepped up a podium. Blaze began to speak.

"Hello fellow Pokemon! I'm sure everyone is here?"

The crowd responded with cheers and "Ayes"!

"Good! I'm sure you all heard about our upcoming trip to Pokemon Island!"

The cheers erupted once more. I smiled because everyone was so happy!

"I'm assuming everyone in the team wants to go. If not, you're free to stay at home. Whoever doesn't want to come should just come up and cross your name off this list." Blaze pointed at a message board with a list of names on it.

No one offered to come up. Everyone needed a vacation I suppose.

"Good! We'll be leaving tomorrow!" Everyone cheered in response to Blaze.

I then spoke. "Okay, any questions for me and Blaze?"

Snorlax raised his paw and spoke. "Will there be lots of food?"

Jolteon answered him mockingly, "Shut up! You're always talking about food!"

Blaze responded, "Now now, Jolteon, no teasing." He turned to Snorlax. "Yes, of course there will be food. Both on the ship and on Pokemon Island itself.

Snorlax exclaimed in delight. "Great!"

Jolteon rolled her eyes. "Does he have to come? He'll eat everything!"

I responded, "Jolteon, there will be lots of food. I'm sure Snorlax can't finish everything in one go. Pokemon Island is plentiful in Berries, Apples, and other fruits."

Fearow raised his wing and spoke. "Any good spots for us flying Pokemon?"

Blaze answered, "Of course! There's lots of open air and places to perch, like trees. You birds will have a fine time."

Zangoose raised his paw and spoke. "Am I finally allowed to destroy Seviper there?"

I answered, "Now now, Zangoose, get along with Seviper. We're all on vacation, so let's enjoy ourselves and not fight and make trouble."

Blaze spoke. "As a matter of fact…will some Pokemon volunteer to break up Zangoose and Seviper if they fight?"

A few Pokemon raised their arms/paws/wings/etc.

"Good. But Zangoose and Seviper please get along and try to resolve your differences."

Zangoose and Seviper grumbled. "Fine, okay…." Zangoose muttered.

Blaze continued. "Any more questions?"

The crowd shouted "No" in unison.

"Okay, good. We all meet the seaside port 3pm tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed!"

As Blaze and I watched the Pokemon go their separate ways, Blaze turned to me and spoke. "I really hope that this will be a good trip."

"Me too. I hope they will be no trouble," I responded.

"That's easy for you to say." We both laughed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," I assured him.


	3. All Aboard!

**Team All-Stars Goes On Vacation!**

**By: MadFearow aka Mr. Snorlax1986**

**Ch. 3 All aboard!**

**Poliwag's POV**

Hi, I'm Poliwag, and I'm one of Team All-Stars earliest members! Like most of Blaze's crew, I was not always a good Pokemon.

I met Blaze and Chikorita as I was guarding my territory one day and picking on trespassers. They soundly defeated me in battle, and I was impressed by their skills! I just had to join their team. And so here I am, a proud member of All-Stars.

I was really excited when Blaze and Chikorita announced that we would go to Pokemon Island. The night before we left, I just couldn't sleep. I talked with other All-Stars members about our trip, and they too were excited!

The day came when we would embark on our adventure. And so me, another Poliwag named Polipoli, two Poliwhirl, three Lotad, and two Surskit departed from the Tadpole Pond Residential Area to meet with the rest of Team All-Stars at 3 pm, just as planned.

When we got to the Seaside Port, I saw many Pokemon, all of different shapes and sizes, crowd around the pier. The Pokemon waiting there were all different, but everybody looked happy and cheerful! A cruise ship was docked near the pier. I presumed this would be the ship that would ferry us to Pokemon Island.

"Hey, Poliwag!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned around. It was my buddy, Wooper! "Hey, Wooper! What's up?"

"I'm excited, of course!" Wooper answered. "Are you?"

"Indeed!" I replied.

Wooper, a fellow All-Stars member, became my best friend as we adventured together. He was a fun-loving Fish Pokemon who I loved hanging out with. Together, with our buddy Psyduck, we make the "Swamp Three".

Speaking of Psyduck… "Where's Psyduck?" I asked Wooper. "Don't tell me he'll miss out!"

"Nope! He's here as well!" Wooper replied. Wooper peered into the crowd. "Oh, I see him now! There he is again, wandering in circles…."

Wooper and me went to the place where Psyduck was. Indeed, he was running around in circles, muttering things. That's Psyduck for you. He's a little eccentric if you ask me. But he's a great, loyal friend to us. A bunch of Pokemon surrounded the place where Psyduck was running around.

"Is this guy okay?" Meowth, a Scratch Cat Pokemon with a coin on his head asked.

"Aiee! Maybe he needs a chestnut!" Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokemon suggested. Mankey threw a chestnut at Psyduck, hitting him on the head. This caused Psyduck to fall on his back.

"Hey, don't do that!" I scolded Mankey.

Mankey cowered in shame. "Aiee! I'm sorry…."

Wooper and me went over to where Psyduck was lying down. "Psyduck! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I shouldn't go! No! I'll get seasick!" Psyduck blurted out. He put his hands on his head and shook furiously.

"Seasick? How?" Wooper asked.

"The ocean! The ocean! With its salty scent and never ending blue! You're bound to get sick!"

I told him, "We're Water Pokemon! We're used to this!"

Psyduck ignored me and got up. He saw the chestnut that Mankey threw at him. He picked it up and peeled it, and started eating. "Mmm…this is good!"

"Aiee! I told you!" Mankey cried out. "Aiee! A chestnut always works…Aiee! You're eating my chestnut! Aiee!"

Mankey suddenly charged at Psyduck, who was busily and happily eating the chestnut. Mankey started flailing his arms at Psyduck, who was now yelping with pain with each blow.

"Mankey, stop!" I cried out. Crazy Mankey, of course, didn't listen.

Luckily, Ivysaur saw what was going on. He ran towards the incident and with a burst of the bulb on his back, sprayed a Sleep Powder toward Mankey, which knocked him out cold.

"Owowowowow!" Psyduck cried out as he was running in circles again. Ivysaur sighed as he sprayed a Sleep Powder on Psyduck, sedating him.

Wooper and I sighed. What a crazy trip, and we haven't even left!

**Blaze's POV**

As I saw a big crowd of Pokemon on the port, I had a Loudred (who was not part of Team All-Stars, but a Pokemon working at the dock) to give a call to order.

"Attention, all members of All-Stars!" Loudred boomed. "Please line up so that you will be accounted for and be able to board the ship!"

My team members took a while, but they eventually stopped what they were doing and lined up toward the stairs leading to the ship.

I stood next to the sign-up sheet and watched as each of my team members signed in and boarded the ship. Chikorita was with me as well, helping me in case we had trouble. Once everybody was accounted for, Chikorita and I boarded the ship.

"Aye! Welcome to the ship Blaze, Chikorita, and the rest of All-Stars!" a voice boomed on the loudspeakers of the ship. "I be Choke the Machoke, and I be pleased to be ye captain!"

Chikorita and I went to the rear of the ship and watched as we pulled away from the pier, beginning to depart on our journey.

"I pray this will be a good trip," I said to Chikorita.

"It will," Chikorita assured me.


End file.
